It is known that an information processing apparatus such as a PC (personal computer) or the like is connected to a Web server located on a network and an operation screen provided by the Web server is displayed on a Web browser of the information processing apparatus.
In such a case, the Web browser of the information processing apparatus requests the operation screen to the Web server, and then a Web application on the Web server returns to the information processing apparatus a response with an HTML (Hyper Text Markup Language) file for causing the Web browser to display the operation screen in response to a request from the information processing apparatus. Then, the Web browser of the information processing apparatus analyzes the received HTML file, and thus displays the operation screen based on descriptions of the HTML file.
Besides, if a user inputs an instruction through the operation screen displayed on the Web browser, the Web browser notifies the Web server of the input instruction. Then, the Web application on the Web server, which received such a notification, performs a process according to the input instruction.
By the way, recently, there are many kinds of MFPs (Multi Function Peripherals) each of which has a scanner and a printer. Among these MPFs, there are some kinds of MFPs each of which is equipped with such a Web browser as described above. Then, the MFP like this displays an operation screen provided by a Web server on the Web browser of the relevant MFP according to such a procedure as described above, and thus accepts various instructions from a user.